ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokédex
The , or simply Dex, is an electronic device designed to catalog and provide information regarding the various species of Pokémon featured in the Pokémon video game and anime series. The name Pokédex is a portmanteau of Pokémon (which itself is a portmanteau of pocket and monster) and index.Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 28 The Japanese name is simply "Pokémon Encyclopedia". In the video games, whenever a Pokémon is first captured, its data will be added to a player's Pokédex. This information includes height, weight, species type, and a short description of the Pokémon. In the anime the Pokédex is a comprehensive electronic reference encyclopedia, usually referred to in order to deliver exposition. There are four differently numbered Pokédex modes to date: the Kanto Pokédex, introduced in [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]]; the Johto Pokédex, introduced in [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]]; the Hoenn Pokédex, introduced in [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]] and expanded upon in [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]; and the Sinnoh Pokédex, introduced in [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (video games)|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]]. Pokémon Ranger has its own version of a Pokédex, but it is called a Browser. In addition, the term "Pokédex" has expanded to refer to any comprehensive guide to Pokémon in the video games, more specifically a listing of Pokémon detailing information such as their stats, locations found, moves learned, and Egg Groups. Numerous versions of this type of Pokédex can be found both online and in printed book form. In the video games Each game has a different style of Pokédex, somewhat resembling the handheld video game it was released on. In [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]], it is held vertically, like the Game Boy. In [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]] it is also held vertically like the Game Boy Color. In [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]], it is held horizontally, like the Game Boy Advance. In [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]] it is held horizontally with a fliptop,Prima Official Game Guide Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Version p. 2 like a Game Boy Advance SP (although the Game Boy Advance SP is actually vertical in design), but also resembles an early prototype design of the Nintendo DS. The Pokédex in [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]] resembles a Nintendo DS Lite, with two screens, and a microphone on the hinge. The touch screen feature may be used to scroll up and down the list of Pokémon. In [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], and ''Crystal'', there is an Unown Pokédex. This is an extension of the regular Pokédex, which shows the player's progress in catching all of the various Unown. Completing the Unown Pokédex allows the player to print messages displayed in the Unown alphabet using a Game Boy Printer. The National Dex was introduced in [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire]], allowing the player to record the data of Pokémon not naturally found in Hoenn (other than trading one from Pokémon Colosseum). It is obtained in various ways in different games. With each generation of Pokémon games, the Pokédex has more advanced features compared to previous versions. For example, later versions of the Pokédex are able to sort the list of Pokémon based on alphabetical order, or display the Pokémon's height compared to the player character. However, every version of the Pokédex, starting with the Hoenn Pokédex, has the ability to sort the list of Pokémon based on a National Pokédex numbering, as well as the numbering for its own region. The reward for filling the entire Pokédex is a special diploma from the in-game Game Freak staff,Official Pokémon Scenario Guide Diamond and Pearl version p. 212 who make a cameo appearance in each of the games. Additionally, in Pokémon Emerald, by obtaining all 200 Pokémon that appear in Hoenn, the player earns a Totodile, Cyndaquil, or Chikorita from Professor Birch. The Pokédex. is an item when to now wheat pokemon like pokemon D/P you see deoxey and I am gin let you on a secret go to vallston and ther is an metors for a scret paig pesout homedogs Merchandise Because of the popularity of Pokémon, the first real-life model of the Pokédex, corresponding to the Pokédex found in the first generation of Pokémon games, was manufactured by Hasbro in 1999. It is a correct scale device which includes a small black and white LCD screen and contains information on 150 Pokémon. The device allows for password protection and featured a small keyboard to allow users to input information about their favorites or species they captured. It also has a digital calendar, clock, and a basic calculator. The second version, the Johto Pokédex, was manufactured in a gold color for the USA and European markets. The Japanese Version looks like the one from the show. In 2004, Hasbro offered an updated Pokédex which featured the 386 species of Pokémon that exist in the third generation. This device features multiple advancements, including a four-color grayscale screen with a higher resolution. In 2006, Jakks Pacific released the first talking Pokédex to speak the full names and types of all 386 Pokémon from the National Pokédex. This Pokédex is larger than the Hasbro model and features a blinking light to go with the speech. In 2007, Jakks Pacific released its second talking Pokédex, this time featuring the 151 Pokémon from the Sinnoh region from Diamond and Pearl. This new Pokédex features two larger screens, a female voice, new speech, and more games. References See also * Gameplay of Pokémon#Items * List of Pokémon External links * Additional Images of the Pokédex Category:Pokémon Category:Video game items Category:Fictional encyclopedias